


Like the First Time

by PieHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: "Waverly blushed. Of the dozen sexy things that she could name about Nicole, her confidence had to be at the top of the list. "For the prompt "Wynnona Earp: Nicole Haught/Waverly Earp, wet tee"





	

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet T shirt competitions.”

Waverly looked at the tall woman in uniform standing just inside the doorway of the bar, grinning at her as she fiddled with her hat. “You ok?” she asked, strolling across the room, her eyes never leaving Waverly.

She wondered if the officer was staring because of her soaked, cold shirt. She raised the dishrag to her breasts, defensively.

“Yeah. I just… I had a crazy night,” she said, blushing and looking away.

“Sorry I wasn’t here to see it.”

Waverly met the officer’s eyes and smiled at the innuendo in spite of herself.

“I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She reached out a hand to Waverly. Waverly accepted it, grinning broadly.

“Hi!” she said.

 _I look like such a dork right now, don’t I?_ she thought.

“And you are Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here.” She leaned on the bar, smiling with open admiration.

Waverly blushed. Of the dozen sexy things that she could name about Nicole, her confidence had to be at the top of the list.

“Oh, you know. It’s all in the smile and wave!” She rolled her eyes at her own terrible joke and looked down – and then back up. _God, Nicole in that uniform_.

Nicole seemed unphased by Waverly’s dorkiness. “Can I get a cappuccino to go?”

“Oh, we’re not open,” said Waverly.

“Oh!” Nicole let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Right! OK, my bad!”

Waverly wondered how she could look this hot even while laughing at herself.

“It’s just, when I see something I like, I don’t wanna wait.” She gave Waverly a feral look. “And your door was open.”

“Right,” Waverly said, barely above a whisper. She stared into Nicole’s hungry eyes. _What do I say now???_ She wrung the damp towel between her hands. “Uh, I’m sorry, I’m just. Sopping wet…” she began dabbing furiously at her shirt. “You know, the darn taps. They need fixing. Uh… do you mind? Just…?” She gestured at her shirt and mimed covering her eyes.

Nicole nodded her understanding and turned away to let Waverly remove the wet shirt.

“Um, Officer? I’m stuck.” Waverly turned back towards Nicole with her arms trapped above her head. _Just how did I manage to get this caught in my hair in the first place?_  

“Let me help you.” In a flash, Nicole was behind the bar with Waverly. She worked the buttons free from Waverly’s hair, then twisted the shirt around her fist so that it tightened around Waverly’s wrists, trapping them. “I got you,” she said, pulling Waverly close to her by the knotted shirt.

Their lips hovered close together. Blood rushed to Waverly’s face and her head swam.

“Good thing you’re not some guy,” she said, trying to catch Nicole’s lips.

“Damn right,” said Nicole, and pressed Waverly against the bar with her arms bound over her head. She grazed her lips against Waverly’s nipple, which was erect thanks to the cold beer soaking her bra. She sucked at it until Waverly rewarded her with a deep moan. She attended to her other nipple, and then moved back and forth between the two, enjoying Waverly’s response.

“Nicole,” she groaned. “Please Nicole. I need you to kiss me.”

“I’m not done yet,” said Nicole, kissing the flesh of Waverly’s breast where it peeked over the edge of the bra.

“What? I don’t understand,” said Waverly.

“Judging the wet T shirt competition,” Nicole said, kissing her way up Waverly’s neck. “Although I think you’re a shoe-in to win,” she whispered in her ear, and then nipped the lobe.

“Well, I’m the only one in the running, so…” Waverly smiled up into Nicole’s eyes. Nicole pulled her off the bar by her bound hands, and unhooked her bra with one hand.

“There’s a lot more to the judging than you seem to realize,” she said. She pushed the bra up Waverly’s arms and cupped her breast in her free hand, squeezing and twisting Waverly’s nipple.

“Easy, easy…” gasped Waverly. “I mean, not too easy. This is… ah…” She gave up on coherent speech as Nicole took her other nipple in her mouth.  Waverly struggled to stay on her feet.

Nicole leaned her against the bar again, and separated Waverly’s legs with her thigh. “Something you trying to tell me?” she said into Waverly’s flesh, and then circled the nipple with her tongue.

“No,” Waverly exhaled, “all good, everything’s good here.” She writhed against Nicole, riding her thigh.

“Good here too,” Nicole said as she released Waverly’s nipples. She slowly untwisted the ruined shirt from her grip. “I think we have a winner,” she said, and tossed the shirt to the bar.

Waverly took Nicole’s face in her hands and began kissing her frantically. Her fingers went to work on Nicole’s buttons, and Nicole unbuttoned Waverly’s jeans. Soon the officer’s shirt and bra were on the floor with Waverly’s pants.

Nicole backed Waverly towards the bar once more, and Waverly let out a startled cry as she lifted her off her feet and placed her on the bar. She spread Waverly’s legs and kissed her way down her inner thigh.

“Oh god! Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god, yes!”

Nicole looked up at Waverly and smiled.

Then she moved in fast, spreading Waverly’s slit with her tongue.

Nicole’s mouth moved eagerly on her; lapping at her clit, pressing her tongue inside of her, sucking her clit, circling it with her tongue, all while paying attention to Waverly’s reactions.

Waverly reeled backwards. “Maybe this isn’t the best place to be,” she said, gripping the edge of the bar to keep from falling.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s hips and held her firmly in place. “Don’t worry baby, I got you. And I’m not letting you go until I see you fall apart.” She returned her enthusiastic attention to Waverly’s clit. Waverly let her head drop back as she surrendered herself to the capable officer.

Before long, Nicole got exactly what she wanted. She rode out Waverly’s bucking hips and hung on, continuing to stroke the bartender until she came a second time.

Even after finishing her off, Nicole only let go of her girlfriend when she rag-dolled forward onto her shoulders. Waverly lifted Nicole’s face to her own and gave her a long, loving kiss.

She hopped off the bar into Nicole’s arms, and slid her hands across her bare chest. “Now officer…”

She was interrupted by the sound of someone at the door to the bar.

“Shit!” she squealed, and dove frantically below the bar.

“Don’t worry, I locked it,” said Nicole, grinning. “It is time you opened, though. Guess we’re through for now.”

Waverly let out a sigh of relief, but still made a dash for the Shorty’s T shirt and the spare bra she had stashed under the bar specifically for today. Nicole was already buttoning up her shirt by the time Waverly pulled on the T shirt.

She turned to Nicole and kissed her again. “I really wanted to keep going. Return the favor.” She kissed Nicole’s dimples.

“Tonight, baby,” said Nicole. “Come to my place after your shift, alright?”

“Definitely,” said Waverly, and kissed her one last time. Nicole headed for the door.

“Just one thing,” Waverly called after her. “How do you remember everything we said that day? I swear, you have the whole thing in your head, word for word.”

“You’re dating a cop, Waverly,” said Nicole, putting her hat on her head. “Attention to detail comes with the job.” She grinned and unlocked the door.

“I’ll say it does,” Waverly said as she watched Officer Haught walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Wayhaught! Please leave comments if you liked it; I really enjoyed writing some fluffy roleplay/reenactment for these two.


End file.
